Taken
by Bri-C123
Summary: Jin-e captures Kaoru to bait Kenshin. What happens when he thinks her mouth is too loud? How will Kenshin react when he sees her blood?  No idea what this story was supposed to be about but hey, its fluff.


I have no idea where this came from. This is my first fanfic on this site. I cannot say that I am completely happy with it. But it was a scene playing in my mind while I rewatched the anime (for the thousandth time). So enjoy~

**DISCLAMER: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Nor do I own any of these characters. I was simply putting my imagination to use.

* * *

><p>A bound Kaoru sat with her head held high. "You are a coward," she says again. The blood thirsty assassin only smirked. It was almost time. Kenshin should be coming for her in one hour. Kaoru hoped things would go well. She had been yelling for two hours already. He finished his cigar and walked to the girl. Taking her hands, he ground the remaining ashes on her. She screamed. He had done this three times already but the burn still hurt.<p>

You will do well to stop yelling such words." He enjoyed her whimper before throwing the butt to the ground. "Battousai will be coming soon." His sword came out to press against her arm. "Shall we prepare you then?" His sword made a shallow cut that had blood beading. Kaoru flinched but did nothing more. "Nothing to say now?" His blad cut deeper into her upper arm. Her whole body instinctively shifted away. He took the opportunity to pull her whole body up by her kimono. She was lifted off the floor easily. She struggled, even with her tied hands. His eyes narrowed. "You have fire. I suppose that is why Battousai chose you as his woman."

"Kenshin is not Battousai. He will defeat you and he won't even have to kill you. Coward!" She spat in his face.

He threw her to a wooden wall. Her body ached and fell to the floor. He smiled at the sight of blood and continued his torture with deep cuts on her legs. He stopped after several lacerations and admired his work. He checked the time as his tongue tasted her blood on his blade. He had thirty minutes. He watched the girl struggle to catch her breath and move. He smiled his feral smile. He sat on the log to prepare for the upcoming battle.

* * *

><p>A twig snapped. Jine smiled, right on time. "Battousai." He was met with a violet glare.<p>

"K-Kenshin!" His eyes snapped to her crumpled form. There were sparks of amber as he took in the blood. Her kimono was open, showing her breast bindings. He could tell her breathing was slightly off from pain.

"Kaoru-dono! I will get you out of this mess, that I will." He turned to Jine. "You will let Kaoru-dono go, that you will. She is not a part of this fight."

"Draw your sword, Battousai. Your woman will watch your death." And so the deadly dance began. Kaoru watched as both sides engaged in a furious battle of samurai. She yelled when she saw Kenshin fall to the ground, blood pouring from the wound on his shoulder. Jine fell back and regarded the fallen man with disappointed eyes. "You disappoint me Battousai. You still have not returned to your original state." He looked at Kaoru as Kenshin stood up again. "Perhaps more motivation?" His eyes locked with Kaoru's. Soon she stopped gasping for breath, her form was frozen completely.

Kenshin noticed the change. "Jine! What did you do to her?" Kenshin rose to his knees painfully. "What did you do to Kaoru-dono?"

He gave a ruthless smile. "She is paralyzed. I strengthened the spell. She is just a weak girl. I've stopped her whole body, even her lungs." He gave a crazed laugh. "Only 15 minutes before she dies. You have to kill me to save her Battousai! So what will it be, your morals or your woman?" Another crazed laugh followed.

There was a moment of silence as Kenshin got up. Kaoru was appalled at the deadly look now in his amber eyes. "You want to die so bad? So be it." The fight began again.

Kaoru only mouthed her words, not able to use a breath to speak. _N-no…_ she mouthed. _Don't do it_. The Battousai was stronger, stronger than even Jine in a stronger form. It scared her. This was not the Kenshin she took in. Her Kenshin was not the one on that field with the blade no longer reversed. Not the one with his speed and look intent on taking a life. Her vision began to blur. The dark spots seemed to grow.

_Kenshin._

He was going to kill again, just to save her. Tears began to form in her eyes._ I'm so weak_, she thought to herself. _I can't even save myself. I'm bringing him down. I can't do this to Kenshin._

He was strong and soon was ready to give the final blow. Ready to throw away the rurouni for her. No, don't do it. _No…no…_"No!" Tears were streaming from her face as Kenshin froze and both former hitokiri turned to her. "No, you can't kill. You don't have to do it. Not for me…" Her body fell to the side as her strength gave out.

Kenshin caught her in his arms. "Kaoru-dono, you will be alright, that you will." Her chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace. "Please hang on!"

"I will be alright, that I will." She looked up to his violet eyes. "Oh Kenshin…"

"There is only one thing left." Jine said. The blade glowed in the moonlight as he ran himself through. The two stared at him, appalled. "Don't look at me like that Battousai" he said as he fell to the ground. "I had rather liked that look in your eyes when you intended to kill me." Kenshin helped the bleeding Kaoru to her feet and held her body close to his. "We are manslayers, Battousai. That will never change. Whether you choose to kill or not. It will always be a part of you." There was silence as he died.

"The difference," Kenshin said after a moment. "Is that I have friends helping me."

Kaoru smiled. "We are always here for you Kenshin." He smiled in return. There was silence as Kaoru wondered how to voice her request. She took a deep breath and stared at his blood soaked gi. "Kenshin, this is a weird request, but can you carry me?"

"Of course, Kaoru-dono." He was careful not to crush her injured. Her blood seeped into his gi but the flow was rapidly slowing.

"Kenshin…" She took a deep breath and hid her face in his chest. "Don't forget your promise…to return my ribbon to me in person at the dojo." He chuckled. "I must consciously accept it from you Kenshin, okay?"

"Yes, Kaoru-dono. I promise."

"Good," her head rolled away from his chest. He looked down to smile at her but found her unconscious instead.

"Kaoru-dono! Kaoru-dono!" He saw her chest rising and falling with shallow breaths. "Kaoru!" She showed no sign of waking. He quickly ran, finding Sanosuke and Yahiko on the way. He didn't stop long, just enough to tell them Jine was dead and he needed to bring Kaoru to the clinic. They pounded at the door. "Kaoru…" he said. He stepped in and put her on thr futon. "Kaoru… you must hang on." Sanosuke and Yahiko were pushed out of the room. Kenshin watched with flecks of amber in his violet gaze.

Kaoru's kimono was cut and taken off her body. The two cuts on her arm was quickly cleaned and stitched. Kenshin watched as Doctor Gensai clean the deep cuts on her legs. His hand tightened on his sword and the amber in his eyes seemed to brighten in anger.

When the whole process was over, Doctor Gensai reached for the damp towel and wiped the sweat off Kaoru's face.  
>"You should go back to sleep, that you should Doctor Gensai." The old doctor looked up from his actions. "I will tend to Kaoru-dono, that I will." The doctor obediently handed the towel over and walked out of the room. Kenshin lovingly wiped down her body. He repeated the whole process until morning. The amber in his eyes slowly dimmed and were completely violet by the time she woke up.<p>

He knew things would return to normal. He would be the innocent rurouni until the next problem came around.


End file.
